Visiting Old Memories
by Lipslikefire
Summary: Katniss mentioned that the Arenas were preserved. They were, but who would ever visit such a cruel place? Evelyn Clover would. What mysteries lie ahead for her? Travel with Evelyn back to where it all began- the 74th Hunger Games Arena. One-shot.


**A/N: In The Hunger Games, Katniss said that the Arenas are preserved, and made into an attraction. So, who DID end up visiting the Arena of the 74****th**** Hunger Games? And what did they think? Read on, and you'll find out.**

I tapped my foot impatiently, looking above the heads of the people in front of me. We were standing in the line to visit the Arena of the 74th Hunger Games, amazingly.

"Next!" The overweight ticket seller shouted. I ran up to buy my ticket, my heart pumping excitedly.

"What'll it be, Miss?" The man asked.

"I'd like one Arena Extreme Pass please," I said. I could barely keep the excitement out of my voice. I was about to see the _exact _spot where Katniss Everdeen had sung to Rue.

"That will be 50 dollars. But, for you, I'll throw in a souvenir T-shirt with your face screen-printed on it next to Peeta and Katniss'. I'll also give you a one-hundred percent authentic arrow from Katniss' bow. She actually used it to kill Cato. I'll give this all to you for a mere 300 dollars more." The man said.

He was good. How could I refuse something Katniss Everdeen had actually _touched?_ I slapped down 4 hundred dollar bills, gathered up my change, and took my VIP pass from the man. He took my name down and said that I had to be at the Arena Re-enactment stage in 4 hours for my picture to be photo-shopped next to Katniss' and Peeta's. He then grinned at me and pulled out a gleaming black box.

He treated it with care; it was obvious that the box's contents were extremely valuable. He faced it towards me with a suggestive glance. I inhaled sharply when I opened it. Lying on a bed of red velvet was a blood-stained arrow. I ran my fingers over it, mesmerized. Katniss had touched this! I wondered how she had felt when she shot this arrow. Excitement? Thrills? Chills? I put the arrow in my book bag.

I walked inside the gate, flashing the Peacekeeper my VIP pass. It was finally time; I headed straight to the part of the Arena where Rue had died. It took some time to reach the spot; these Arenas weren't exactly small.

I climbed over tree limbs, twigs, and boulders until I reached my destination. There were surprisingly no people there. I knew why; the Arena had just opened for the day, and I was alone for the time being. I figured I had a good twenty to thirty minutes until someone joined me.

I knelt down to the ground, careful to keep my bag from touching it. I ran my hand over the blood stained dirt. I could almost hear Katniss' words.

_Deep in the meadow,_

_Under the willow,_

I had re-winded our TV and memorized Katniss' song. I hummed it softly to myself as I traced patterns in the dirt. I took my camera out of my bag and posed next to the blood. I flashed a wicked smile; this was definitely going on PanemSpace. My friends would all be jealous that I had actually been to the Arena and they hadn't. I made a peace sign and made other various poses next to Rue's death spot. Finally I got bored and decided to wander around. After all, I had a few hours to kill.

I walked past tree after tree, bush after bush, until I saw something out of the corner of my eye. It was a stream. And I knew _exactly _where the stream led; did I not mention I memorized the Arena? I smiled when I saw the familiar cave entrance. This was where Katniss and Peeta had spent the night, when Peeta was on the brink of death. My heart pumped with adventure. I crouched down and crawled in. I wondered what it would be like to be in the Games. It would be an honor, of course, but wouldn't it also be fun?

I imagined my name being reaped.

"_And let's see who our female tribute is- please welcome to the stage Miss Evelyn Clover!"_

But of course, that would never happen. I didn't live in the Districts. I sat with my back against the cave wall, right where Peeta Mellark had been just a few days before. I saw something silver and picked it up. By Panem, it was the empty bowl that Peeta and Katniss had received! It had once contained broth, but it was long gone. But who cared? Obviously the Arena-Inspectors had missed this; they didn't like leaving anything behind that could be sold to the general public for outrageous prices.

I slipped the lidded bowl inside my bag. I was bursting with joy. This was so much fun, and I still had the Cornucopia to visit! I yawned, and crawled back out. I quickly took a picture next to the cave, and slipped it back into my bag.

I walked towards the Cornucopia. This would take a while, so I sang to myself. I hummed and kicked random rocks out of my way. Soon, I could see the gleaming tip of the gold Cornucopia. I suddenly broke into a run. I was now just feet away from it. This time, there were sullen-looking Peacekeepers carefully guarding the golden horn. I flashed them my pass, and they allowed me to walk into the golden horn. It still had Cato's blood on it! I took another picture with my expensive red camera, this time with me blowing a kiss to the people who would look at my picture on PanemSpace. There was an old site called Facebook, but it was old and full of weird names like Mary and Justin and Bob. Those were such odd names.

I looked at my watch. I was amazed. 4 hours, just gone like that! It was time for me to get my personalized shirt. I went over to the Arena Re-enactment area where two actresses were re-enacting Katniss and Rue's dinner by the fire. I watched.

"I've never had a whole leg to myself before!" Fake-Rue said, smiling.

"Here. Have the whole thing." Fake-Katniss said.

They finished up their skit and took pictures and signed things. I went up to them and got a picture. I smiled huge, and flashed the peace sign. I knew my friends would be incredibly jealous; who wouldn't want to visit such an amazing place? I went over to a guy who looked like he was the picture-taker. He had a very expensive looking camera set up on a tripod. There was a green screen set up in front of the camera.

"Excuse me," I started, "But I think I have a picture appointment." I handed him my ticket, which he accepted.

"Now go stand right there-a little bit more to the left- good, good. Now just smile," He said, moving and adjusting the camera.

I flashed my brightest smile. The photographer snapped my picture, and told me to give him five minutes. I nodded and murmured "thanks" before sitting down to a girl who looked about my age.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey. Isn't this just so….." She started, trying to find an adequate word to describe this experience.

"Amazing? Awesome? Stunning?" I supplied, trying to be helpful.

The girl shook her head. "Sad," She said, making my eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

"Sad? Why?" I asked.

The girl looked at me with an expression on her face that I couldn't quite read.

"Because," She said slowly, "Twenty-two teenagers, some merely children, were killed here. How is this 'awesome', like you think it is?"

I was shocked. "They die….because….because the Capitol wants them to. It's their punishment." I said. What was wrong with this girl?

"It's their punishment? Do you hear yourself? They're only _teenagers!_ Some are still children, and the Capitol is killing them all for their amusement." The girl said, looking at me with a pity in her eyes. But I didn't _want_ her pity. I wanted her to see the glory of the Games, like I did.

"And plus," She added, "The tributes are being punished for something that happened before they were born! And it happened almost 75 years ago! Why are the children of today being punished for something of the past?"

I couldn't speak. I tried to think of a clever retort, but my mouth wouldn't work.

"It's just not right." The girl said.

"Wait a second, who are you? And if you don't like the Arena so much, or the Games, why are you even here?" I asked, a smug smile spread across my face.

She looked at me with disgust. "I have to be here. I'm Rue's sister." She said, standing up and walking away.

Well, it made sense now that she would hate the Games. I replayed our conversation over and over in my head as I picked up my freshly printed shirt.

I slid the black shirt over my white camisole. I looked down and couldn't help but smiling. My face, next to Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen's? Pretty awesome. Underneath it said 'I've been to the 74th Hunger Games Arena-Have you?'

It was getting dark; I should be heading home soon. I walked out of the Arena's entrance, and sent a quick text to my hovercraft driver. A minute later, I saw my small hovercraft descending into the parking lot. A ladder fell from the open side door, and I climbed up it. I close the door and told Shirleigh, my personal hovercraft driver, to fly us home.

"Yes, Miss Evelyn." Shirleigh said, his voice broadcasted over the intercom. I ordered a virgin strawberry daiquiri, and when it arrived I settled back into my plush chair.

I took small, dainty sips.

"_And plus," She added, "The tributes are being punished for something that happened before they were born! And it happened almost 75 years ago! Why are the children of today being punished for something of the past?" _

"_I have to be here. I'm Rue's sister." _

My mind whirled. What if…what if the Games _were _sort of bad? I mean, she did have a point. Why were tributes, some only children, being forced into the burden of punishment? I raised my glass to my lips, about to take another sip when I saw the color of the drink. It was red. Like blood. Like Rue's blood, forever staining the Arena.

I tossed the drink into the trash bin next to me, watching as it was immediately emptied through the bottom.

I was tired, but one thought stayed with me the entire night.

What if the girl was right?

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked this one-shot. Leave a review and tell me how I could have improved it! CC is accepted and deserved. So, write away! And is our dear Miss Evelyn, a Capitol citizen, actually seeing the Games for what they are? What do you think? Hope you all enjoyed it!**

**~Fire**


End file.
